Good News
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "We had sex and sex makes babies!"


**A/N: It's MunroCola's birthday tomorrow and this is for her! I hope she likes it and you should all go wish her happy birthday here, on her Tumblr (whorelislutsworthy) and through Twitter (OhMyChambers)!**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>"Look! They are finally printed!"<p>

I had a stern face as I stared at the large table in front of me. Anya's dad had managed to take a couple of hundred of pictures of her daughter at work, which, in all honesty, startled me ultimately. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at the older man in front of me who was fanning himself with a paper fan.

"When did you take all of these?" I was curious, to say the least, and Anya _did _look quite beautiful in her work attire at the small café they had opened not so long ago.

"I went back many times after our first visit and took all of these!" He said in an accomplished voice and I gasped slightly. "I put much work into these…" he muttered, looking down at the side. "At times, I'd be belly down on the floor. On other times, I'd be hidden in the kitchen and aim for an acrobatic angle," he explained.

"I'm surprised they didn't kick you out," I pointed out.

He sat back comfortably and looked behind him at the bathroom door, asking, "What are the girls up to? I want to show off my work," He said in a fake womanly voice.

"I don't know. But Anya said she wanted to ask Pam something..." I trailed off, my eyebrows pinning in realization at what he just said. "Hey, wait, you're going to show them the pictures?"

He hummed at my question and we heard a crashing sound inside the bathroom down the hall. We both stood up in a start and ran to the small room and opened the door to find Anya hurdled over the sink.

"What's wrong, Anya?" I gasped out worriedly.

Her mother had her arm around her back, comforting her, and then asked, "Are you okay, Anya?"

Anya looked over her shoulder and gave me a small smile. "I'm okay. I just got bit sick, that's all," she managed out in between shorts of breath.

Both her dad and I sighed and her dad chirped, "What? Are you pregnant?" He said in a jokingly way.

I glared at him in anger and shock, "Have some tact!"

He shrugged at me with a grin. "Actually, if you were a man, she should be by now," he teased, and I looked down at my feet.

"Looks like she is pregnant," jumped in Anya's mother, and both Mr. McPherson and I looked at the older woman in front of us with dumbfounded expressions.

"Eh?"

"A baby," she said happily.

"Whose? Mine?" Asked Anya's dad trying to loosen the tense aura.

Anya's mom walked towards me and grabbed my hand in hers and smiled up at me. "Anya and Eli's. Congratulations."

"Hold on a minute, Pam! A baby, so what? Did a bird drop one off for her? Or did she pick one up in a cabbage patch?"

Mr. McPherson was asking all of these ridiculous questions as Pam looked up at him with a smile on her face and Anya blushed ten shades of red and I looked at him in a completely ashamed face to say that he was my father-in-law.

"N-no, Dad!" Stuttered out Anya, her dad stopping talking gibberish. "Eli and I are married, now, so…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip and looking down at her feet.

I gulped loudly, everyone in the small bathroom looking at her. _Wait, she isn't going to say it, is she? _I asked myself, blinking at her, sweat rolling down my face.

"We had sex and sex makes babies!" She blurted out, both Mr. McPherson and I looking at the brown haired wife with shocked faces.

I looked over at Harold, who had a shocked face even worse than mine and gulped again. _To say this so frankly in front of her parents… She must be a rare animal on this planet. Anya, you're amazing. _I thought, looking at my wife who was shaking nervously.

Pam walked over to her daughter and looked at me. "She hasn't had her period, so I'm pretty sure."

I smiled at my mother-in-law and sighed.

"Brat!" Yelled out Harold, holding me up by the collar of my shirt. "Why you…" He began, in a menacingly voice and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What a great day," he managed out, his shoulders relaxing.

"Th-thanks."


End file.
